


you're on

by winchestered_again



Series: One Shots [25]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School Musical References, M/M, MY FINGERS ARE TOUCHING BTW, NEVERMIND I WAS THIS CLOSE TO DELETING THE ENTIRE THING, Post-Canon, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, dance competition, it's 1am and i am THRIVING, jeremy is sort of a sore loser, michael was obsessed with hsm in middle school, the height differences don't really matter, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestered_again/pseuds/winchestered_again
Summary: prompt: "may i request some sweet dancing boyf reinds with tall michael and short Jeremy?"two boys, one game, who's going to win?
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: One Shots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319948
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	you're on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honey_Deerling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Deerling/gifts).



> so...
> 
> this took WAY longer than i thought it would, partially bc I can be that bad at fluff prompts occasionally and partially bc my motivation went downhill right after I started it
> 
> but I got it done! hope u enjoy! :)

It was hot.

To be honest, it was the middle of the afternoon, a few weeks into summer, and the attic wasn't exactly the most comfortable temperature. Not that any of that was a surprise, no, it was quite expected. The air had been broken for years.

Jeremy stands back up from where he's digging through one of the many boxes, and he wipes sweat from his forehead. He lets out a breath before glancing at his boyfriend, who had his signature hoodie tied around his waist and was going through another box.

"What exactly are we looking for again?" Michael looks up.

"Honestly...I forgot a while ago," he says, rubbing the back of his neck. Then something in his face lights up, and he leans down, picking something up out of a box by his feet. "Hey...do you still have your old PlayStation?" Jeremy gives him a confused look but nods anyway. 

He turns the box around, showing the title of the game.

"You up for a dance competition?"

* * *

"Do you even remember how to play this?" Jeremy asks, an eyebrow raised. Michael scoffs, plugging in the mat that was settled under the game box.

"Ye of so little faith-" he glances back, a smug expression painted on. "I am going to kick your butt!" He ends with a finger pointed at Jeremy, who rolls his eyes.

"As if I would let you."

Now Michael is raising an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?" Jeremy meets his stare head-on. He would  _ not _ back down from this.

"That depends, do you want it to be?" Michael gives him a determined look.

"oh, you're on, Heere." He steps back and grabs the controller, turning both it and the console on.

Michael goes through the menu quickly, eager to show his boyf that he was obviously right. As he gets to the song menu, he chooses the first song, "Start of Something New," and Jeremy snorts.

As the song loads, Michael glances back at Jeremy, who looks a bit too confident in himself. "Get ready to eat your words."

"As if," he scoffs and watches as Michael struggles with the first few steps. But as it continues, he gets better, and his score starts to go up considerably.

And then he's finished, the screen reading in the hundred-thousands. Slightly out of breath, Michael turns around and does a mic-drop motion before stepping off the mat. Jeremy chuckles and steps up on the mat.

He decides on "Now or Never," which was a harder one, but Jeremy was determined to show Michael up.

Spoiler alert: that was a horrible idea.

The first few seconds are alright, but eventually, he has to tap out because he can't keep up.

"Aw Jeremy, don't feel too bad," Michael starts, and Jeremy continues pouting on his bed. "You were just destined to lose." Jeremy shoots his boyfriend a dirty look before going back to pouting.

Michael lays on his back beside him, poking him once and frowning as Jeremy swats his hand away.

"Are you actually mad about this?"

"No." Michael sits up, facing him.

"Then what is it?" He pokes Jeremy again, who squeaks and backs away.

"Hey!" Michael grins and pokes him again. "Michael!"

"Tell me, and I'll stop," he says, poking him a third time.

"Fine! Just stop!" Jeremy laughs, and Michael backs away, getting back onto the bed. "It isn't fair you're better." Michael laughs this time.

"The only reason I am is because I obsessed over it." Michael tilts his head, an amused look on his face. "Like  _ obsessed _ ." Jeremy giggles. "Hey, that doesn't mean you can make fun of me," he says, narrowing his eyes.

"You-!"

"Hey!"


End file.
